


Headache

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Healing, M/M, SHIRO LOVES KEITH, Space Wolf - Freeform, keith loves shiro, mlm, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Keith's head throbs because of things he is processing.





	Headache

Keith rubs his forehead. They are currently traveling in the lions. Everyone is talking to whomever they want. Keith has his side muted. He also has turned the others chatter down. Their voices were piercing his head. He feels Shiro come up and rub his head with his flesh hand.

“That feels good Shiro,” Keith smiles lightly. “My head is throbbing.”

“I could sense it.” Shiro looks down at Keith. “Yin was watching the pair of us like a hawk. I wonder why.”

“I asked them before we left. I think that’s part of the reason for my headache.” Keith confesses to Shiro.

Shiro raises an eyebrow as he waits. He runs his new hand through his white hair. His gunmetal eyes on Keith’s purple ones.

“He says we are soul mates and this is not the first lifetime we found each other in. They wish us the best of luck. I think They know something they were not sharing,” Keith sighs. “Which is what is causing my headache.”

Shiro nods he then rubs Keith’s temples as Keith sighs. Shiro turns down the chatter more. Space wolf makes his presence known again by placing his head on Keith’s lap. The space wolf glows a little and Keith laughs.

“Did Yourik cure the headache?” Shiro pulls Keith from his chair. Keith nods. “I think it’s nap time.” He pulls Keith to him.

“Black says she has this," Keith laughs. “Let’s go nap in the bunk.”


End file.
